List of programs broadcast by TV5
Programs broadcast by TV5, a broadcasting network in the Philippines, include news and information shows from News5, sports programming produced by Sports5, dramas, fantasy, variety shows, comedy shows, dubbed foreign serials, cartoon shows, anime shows, and reality shows. tv5 current schedules retrieved via www.tv5.com.ph 04-22-2012tv5 current shows retrieved via www.tv5.com.ph 04-22-2012 The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of TV5 produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events and sports events. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 5, see List of programs aired by TV5. Currently broadcast News5 Newscast * Aksyon ** Aksyon Alert (2010–present) ** Aksyon sa Umaga (2014-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV) ** Aksyon sa Tanghali (2014-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) ** Aksyon (2010–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) ** Aksyon Tonite (2014-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) ** Aksyon Weekend (2010–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV) Public affairs * Healing Galing (2015-present) * Solved na Solved (2015-present) * T3: Enforced (2011-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) * Reaksyon (2012–present) * Kaya (2014–present) * Yaman ng Bayan (2014–present) 'Infotainment' * Astig (2010-2011, 2013–present) * Demolition Job (new season; 2013–present) * History with Lourd: Tsimis Noon, Kasaysayan Ngayon (new season; 2013–present) Public service * T3: Enforced (2011-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) 'Lifestyle' * Unang Tikim (2014–present) Local drama 'Primetime' * Dear Sarah G. (2014–present) * Wattpad Presents (2014-present) * For All of My Life (2014-present) 'Weekends' * Call Me Papa Jack (2015-present) 'Telenovela' * Timeless Love (2014-present) * Abyss of Passion (2014-present) Comedy * Wow Mali: Lakas ng Tama! (2013-present) * Two and a Half Daddies (2015-present) * Tropa Mo Ko Nice Diba? (2013-present) * Mac and Chiz (2015-present) Showbiz talk show * Showbiz Police: Una sa Eksena (2013-present) Game shows * Quiet Please: Bawal ang Maingay (2014–present) Reality shows * Happy Wife, Happy Life (2015-present) * Move It: The Clash Street Dance (2015-present) * Rising Stars TV (2015-present) 'Infomercials' * Shop Japan: True Sleeper (2014–present) Variety shows * Juan Direction: Islanders (2013-present) * P.O.5 (2014-present) * The Mega and the Songwriter (2014-present) 'Cartoon' 'Nick Jr. on TV5' * Dora the Explorer (2005-2010, 2011-present) * Blue's Clues (2006-2010, 2014-present) * Team Umizoomi (2005-2010, 2011-present) * Go, Diego, Go! (2008–2010, 2014-present) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2008–2010, 2014-present) 'Marvel' * Avengers Assemble (2014-present) * Marvel's X-Men (re-run; 1996-2002, 2014-present) 'Japanese anime' * Sailor Moon (1995-2008, 2011-present) 'Nickelodeon on TV5' * Spongebob Squarepants (2005-2010, 2011-present) * CatDog (2006–2010, 2014-present) * ChalkZone (2006-2010, 2014-present) * Danny Phantom (2006–2010, 2014-present) * Hey Arnold! (2006–2007), 2014-present) * Rugrats (2014-present) * The Fairly OddParents (2011-present) * KaBlam! (2014-present) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2014-present) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (2014-present) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-present) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (2011-present) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2014-present) * Sanjay and Craig (2013-present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-present) * Invader Zim (2014-present) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2008–2010, 2014-present) 'Youth-oriented' * Saberkada (2013-present) Religious shows * Family Rosary Crusade (2010–present) * Mama Mary Mass (2010-present) Movie Block/Special * Movie Max 5 (2014–present) Sports5 * PBA on Sports5 (2013–present) ** Moneyball: Dribol op da Pipol (2013–present) ** Sports 360 (2014–present) (*) dubbed in Tagalog TV5 Regional shows 'Luzon' Bicol (PBN/TV5 Channel 5 Naga, PBN/TV5 Channel 6 Legaspi and PBN/TV5 Channel 11 Sorsogon) * Aksyon Bicolandia * Bareta Sa Singko * Bicol Target Cagayan Valley (TV5 Channel 25 Isabela and TV5 Channel 39 Tuguegarao) * Aksyon Ibanag Ilocos Norte (TV5 Channel 2 Laoag) * Aksyon Ilocos Northern Luzon (TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac) * Aksyon Amianan * Kapatid Winner Ka! TV5 Leyte * Aksyon Leyte Palawan (TV5 Channel 2 Puerto Princesa) * Aksyon Palawan Pampanga (TV5 Channel 40 Pampanga) * Aksyon Pampanga Southern Tagalog (TV5 Channel 24 Batangas) * Aksyon Katalugan 'Visayas' Central Visayas (TV5 Channel 21 Cebu) * Aksyon Bisaya * Good Morning Cebu * Si Goot da Wanderpol * Kapatid Winner Ka! Negros (TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod) * Aksyon Negros * Kapatid Winner Ka! Panay (TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo) * Aksyon Ilonggo * Kapatid Winner Ka! Tacloban (LTV/TV5 Channel 4 Tacloban) * Aksyon Waray 'Mindanao' Caraga (SBS/TV5 Channel 13 Butuan, SBS/TV5 Channel 8 Tandag, Surigao del Sur and SBS/TV5 Channel 10 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur) * Aksyon Caraga Chavacano (GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga) * Aksyon Chavacano * VEZ TV (Vale el Zamboanga) * Dateline TeleRadyo * No Limit * Amor con Amor Se Paga * Beng * 30 Minutes with Atty. Vic Solis Northern Mindanao (TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro) * Aksyon Kagayanon Socsksargen (TV5 Channel 12 General Santos) * Aksyon Socsksargen Southern Mindanao (TV5 Channel 28 Davao) * Aksyon Dabaw * Kapatid Winner Ka! Western Mindanao (TV5 Channel 32 Pagadian) * Aksyon Western Mindanao Upcoming programs 'Comedy' 'Reality and Games' 'Talk shows' 'Sports' 'Foreign' 'Mexican' 'Korean' See also: TV5 Asianovelas Upcoming Former programs of ABC/TV5 See also * Old ABC-5 sked in January 2000 * New ABC-5 Schedule this April 2004 * ABC Pumped and Loaded in 2007 * Sharon Leads Women Empowerment in TV5’s Mega Afternoon Block * ‘Faces of 5′ Featurette (Video) * TV5 * List of Philippine television shows * News5 References External links * TV5 Official website * TV5 at Telebisyon.net * ABC-5 at Telebisyon.net Category:Associated Broadcasting Company